


Confessions

by screamqueens4life (pllxoxo)



Category: Scream Queens
Genre: Confessions, F/F, bad language, chanel is... chanel, girl talk, zayday wants the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/screamqueens4life
Summary: Being a bitch is hard work





	Confessions

Being a bitch is hard work. Coming up with clever insults, making sure to keep her title as Top Bitch and the guilt. God, the guilt. Sometimes, late at night, Chanel gets these nightmares. Well, actually it's more than sometimes. Most nights she finds herself shaking with fear covered in sweat.

A couple times she got up, walked to #5's door. Sometimes she'll lift her hand to knock, but Chanel always turns away scurrying back to her room like a coward. Because Chanel Oberlin isn't supposed to cuddle up to her minions late at night talking about her feelings or something pathetic like that. No, that's such a #5 thing to do. And Chanel Oberlin is nothing like Libby Putney. She wonders if that's a good thing.

There at times when she misses the asylum. It sounds crazy, but being herself, hanging out with #5 and not having to fight, Chanel wouldn't exchange those days for anything. And sometimes, when she throws some insult at #5, Chanel can see her thinking of those days, #5 wishing they were back just as much as she was.

"What's wrong, Chanel?" A voice asks. Chanel wonders the last time someone asked her that. Wonders if anyone even has, she comes up empty. "Mind your own business." She snaps back, instantly feeling terrible. "Chanel." Zayday scolds.

It's just them tonight. #3's out with her boyfriend and #5 is going on a date with some Tyler guy who looks totally gross but used to be hot.

"I'm trying to read this article here." Chanel huffs. "What's it about?" Asked Zayday raising an eyebrow. "Trump." Replies Chanel simply. "Wow, you must be hella upset if you're reading about how miserable the world is." Frowned Zayday looking at her concerned. "I'm not upset." Chanel argued. "Really? Because you've watched 'Titanic' like 10 times this week." Zayday replied raising an eyebrow.

Chanel crossed her arms but said nothing. "Seriously, what's up? Is it because Chad's hooking up with Denise." Asked Zayday. "What? Oh yeah, totally." Nodded Chanel although she surprisingly didn't really care. "Okay so it's not that." Muttered Zayday.

"Yes it is! I just said it is." Argued Chanel. "You're a horrible liar, and actress for that matter." Zayday replied.

Chanel can see Zayday leaning back, waiting for her to tell Zayday all her problems. But the thing is, that's not who Chanel Oberlin is. Like she'd said to Grace, she's not into any of that peace-on-Earth, happy, sing-song mumbo jumbo. It actually made her sick to her stomach.

Except for those moments Chanel will never tell anyone about. Those moments when she craved for someone to talk to and cuddle with and-- No, she's Chanel Oberlin. Not some lovesick teenage girl. Or some Disney princess who was waiting for her Prince Charming while she talked to animals and sung her way through life. It was stupid. Why would Chanel ever want anything as stupid and cliché as being loved?

"Come on Chanel, talk to me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Zayday said. "There's nothing wrong." Chanel hissed. "Don't you trust me?" Asked Zayday looking a little hurt. "This isn't about trust. There's nothing wrong." Retorted Chanel. 

Zayday gave her a look that said she wasn't buying it. That she saw right through Chanel's bullshit.

It was clear that Zayday wasn't going to give up so Chanel rolled her eyes. "I've been having nightmares." Chanel said simply. "About what?" Zayday asked. For the first time in a long time, maybe ever, it looked like someone cared about her problems.

"Melanie Dorkus, the maid, Hester, #5." Shrugged Chanel trying to act casual. "I get the others, but what about #5? Why would you be scared of her?" Zayday asked way to observant for her own good. "I'm not scared of her. Sometimes I just get scared about someone like, I don't know, killing her or something." Chanel admitted. It felt liberating and slightly awkward to be so open about this. About her nightmares.

Zayday looks surprised. And Chanel wonders if she had thought Chanel hated her minion. Maybe there was a time she had.

"I didn't know you liked her." Zayday said simply. "Of course I do. Yeah we fight and she gets on my nerves, but I still like her. I mean, she's cute, sweet, loyal, beautiful and she's just a really good friend. Not many people would've stuck around as long as she did." Chanel replied before she could think about what she wanted to say.

At her words, Zayday looked like she had some kind of realisation. "You're in love, aren't you?" She asked.

Chanel was a little stunned by the question. How could Zayday even think Chanel Oberlin was in love with Libby Putney? With her minion? Sure, Chanel had been annoyed for absolutely no reason about #5 getting with Tyler. And maybe, Chanel couldn't stop thinking about her lately. Yeah, when she was woken up by a nightmare, Chanel wanted nothing more than for #5 to cuddle her.

But, that didn't mean anything. Right? It couldn't possibly. "Fuck, I'm in love with #5." Chanel muttered putting a hand over her mouth. 

 

  


End file.
